Talk:Don't Eat the Pictures
Kennedy According to this TP forum post, Caroline Kennedy has a cameo in this. Apparently she was on the board of directors for the Met, and is listed in the credits on the special. I'm just parking this here until I can get a screenshot. —Scott (talk) 04:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Media Format Question Does anyone know the background or details of this special being re-released in DVD format? Or why it hasn't yet? Thanks! -- user:Dreamking 22:04, July 6, 2008 :Well, looking at Sesame Street home video titles not on DVD, quite a few titles haven't been reissued on DVD yet. You can contact Sesame Workshop and ask if they have any plans to release it. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 03:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is just speculation here, but apparently the Metropolitan Museum of Art sells, or used to sell, VHS copies in their gift shop. It's possible they have an exclusive distribution deal. —Scott (talk) 14:33, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Not true, given the fact that the VHS version was widely available through other retailers, and the museum itself wasn't the original distributor for the VHS either. There could conceivably be other rights issues, but it's likely just another one of the older items in their archive that Sesame hasn't gotten around to re-issuing yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) disambig This was just moved to a disambiguation page. I think, like Frazzle and Frazzle (song), anyone looking for Don't Eat the Pictures is looking for the special and the song is secondary to the special. The disambiguation page is just an extra click-through. Thoughts? —Scott (talk) 06:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree. It's just like how we don't have The Muppet Movie (movie) because The Muppet Movie (soundtrack), The Muppet Movie (book) and The Muppet Movie (sheet music book) also exist on the wiki. Nor do we don't have Sesame Street (TV show) because of Sesame Street (location). In most cases the main source production (or, like in the case of Frazzle, the source character) should not be disambiguated. Any derived or supporting items that may share the title of their source production should be. The Great Muppet Caper (soundtrack) has a song titled "The Great Muppet Caper", would we movie the film to "The Great Muppet Caper (movie)" because of that? :Now all that said, I've never really liked the disambiguation of the specials Elmo Saves Christmas and Elmo Says BOO! just because some supporting books/soundtracks/songs shared names with their source production. -- Brad D. (talk) 07:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that Don't Eat the Pictures, Elmo Saves Christmas and Elmo Says BOO! should all have their own pages, with the spinoffs having disambig titles. -- Danny (talk) 07:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I was the one who made the changes, because I thought that whenever you have two things with the same title, you always make a disambiguation page listing them all, and then split them off into each page, and define each page as (song), (album), (special), etc. Andrew told me that we don't do it that way for something like this, so I'm going to change them back. Sorry for the confusion. -- Ken (talk) 01:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) credits Note that the credits actually list Snuffy as Mr. Snuffle-Upagus. Relevant? -- Zanimum 18:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :It's already mentioned at Mr. Snuffleupagus, in a discussion of spelling variations, but if you want to add it here as well, go ahead. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:26, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :: Nothing of the sort seems to be mentioned there anymore. -- Zanimum 12:29, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::It's been moved to Snuffleupaguses. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:06, 27 June 2006 (UTC)